Findings
by iloooveinuyasha1
Summary: Just a 1shot about Sasuke killing Itachi! Please readreview! No flames please! wondering does anyone want me to continue it?


Usual Disclaimers Apply… sadly I don't own Naruto.

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: **'blah'**

Finding Sasuke

Sasuke stumbled through the forest, blood dripping onto the emerald green leaves, staining them crimson. He stifled a groan of pain and clutched at his arm, stained with his brother's blood. Suddenly he saw a flash of light and he shied away and cowered on the ground in terror.

Naruto snarled as Kyuubi overtook his body, demanding to kill the one who had hurt his kit all those years ago. Naruto fought Kyuubi and retook over his body and stared in utter amazement at the cowering figure on the leaf-strewn ground. He moved to grab Sasuke, who looked up and cried, "It's my fault, all my fault!"

Naruto turned back to look at Kakashi who had accompanied him. Naruto's eyes asked the question for him, 'Now what?'

Finding Truth

Between the two confused shinobi, they got Sasuke back to Konoha and to Tsunade. This was a rather difficult as Sasuke would not help. He just stood there, gibbering about it being his fault.

Tsunade was extremely displeased to say the least. She took one look at the cowering Sasuke and sighed. Puling him with her and signaling Naruto and Kakashi to follow she led/dragged them to a little office with a bed, sink, and first aid kit. She took a sample of the blood that splattered Sasuke'[s arm and one of his own.

Then she cleaned him up, noting the lack of chakra and the wild half mad look in his eyes. By that time the samples had been analyzed and she left of tending him to go read the results.

She gasped and wordlessly handed the clipboard to Kakashi who sighed and passed it on to Naruto. Naruto read it and ran to Sasuke throwing his arms around the poor boy.

"You did it, you finally did it!" he chanted.

Sasuke just looked pained and whispered, "It's all my fault."

Tsunade shot Kakashi a look that very plainly said, "What happened?"

Kakashi just shook his head. "Well, if the test is correct and that is Itachi's blood on Sasuke's arm, the same arm he uses in Chidori…"

Suddenly Sasuke looked up. Tsunade sighed again and motioned for Naruto and Kakashi to hold onto her shoulders. They did so and he placed her hands on Sasuke's temples.

Sasuke was funning, no chasing, hunting Itachi. He stepped into the clearing and saw his brother standing in the center. Screaming Sasuke activated his Sharingan and formed the hand signs for Chidori.

Itachi just stood there unmoving.

Sasuke ran at him, jamming the Chidori into Itachi's chest expecting him to disappear in a cloud of smoke, but no. Itachi just stared at him a soft smile on his lips. Sasuke stared back face to face with his big brother, his nii-san. Tears began rolling down his cheeks and he screamed in anguish. Itachi's lips moved and Sasuke could barely hear the words.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. Beware the Mangekyo. It brings madness…" Then he breathed in and with his last breath whispered, "Sasuke," and then he was gone.

Sasuke wheeled away from his dead brother he began to run blindly through the forest. A headlong dash through the trees, unheeding the branches and shrubs that tore at his face and arms. After a time he collapsed then rose as his fevered mind forced him to relieve the remorse, the grief. He stumbled through the forest until a flash of light blinded him and he fell to the ground cowering.

"So that's what happened," said Tsunade. She passed a hand over her eyes. "So, now what do we do?"

As one she, Kakashi, and Naruto turned to Sasuke who was staring at the wall. Slowly he spoke, "He told me to beware the Mangekyo… he let me kill him." He turned blank, empty eyes on them. "My life is meaningless." He was startled as Naruto grabbed his shoulders hard and shook him. "What about reviving your clan?" he half shouted. Sasuke nodded slowly and leapt out the window.

A.N. Should I continue this fic? I wrote this as an outlet for my angst… was intended as a two shot but got smashed into 1 chapter cause I'm lazy. Lol. If I continue I'll make a Sasuke pairing. Please request pairings! (Yes, I write or will write yaoi just please not sasuxnaruxsasu cause everyone does that!) Oh yeah and if I continue there will be a flashback to when Itachi killed the Uchiha clan and his reasons for doing so:D

Ja!


End file.
